Cards and Jewels
by KagomeKritin
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroko are all somehow trapped in the modern day and run into the cardcaptors with their help the 3 can return the feudal era and maybe something more
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Cardcaptors or Inuyasha no matter how much I want to :P**

Misunderstanding

In Feudal Japan Kagome and the rest of the group were in an inn on the way back from a battle with a boar demon that had 2 sacred Jewels. Thankfully most only got a few scratches. If only they knew that a certain someone was going to make their lives harder. This man with flowing black hair and with evil within his eyes laughed sinisterly and said, "These pathetic weaklings they have gotten in the way of my plans far too many times. That boar was suppose to be giving me those shards from its leader. For their interference I shall separate the group permently keeping Inuyasha and Kagome out of my way forever!" With that he sent a special dark miasma to the well placing a curse to kill Kagome and Inuyasha once they reach the other side.

Kagome, "Awww! Man what a wonderful day. Shippo can you go and get the ramen ready I think Inuyasha would prefer that for breakfast."

"Ok Kagome," he digs through the whole bag, "Kagome there's no ramen left he ate the last one a week ago when he ate 5 at once."

"INUYASHA! I TOLD YOU CAN ONLY HAVE 1 A DAY SO IT CAN LAST!"

"Oy shut up wench besides you should bring more!"

"Well since you ate all of the ramen I want to go home and get more," she starts stomping to the well, "You coming or not!"

"Feh fine wench."

"Wait Kagome. There seems to be a dark aura covering the well I think I should use a charm I have been working on to try to reach the other side of the well." With that he placed a charm around his neck and he glowed in a light pink light. "This should help me remove the dark aura or make it less dangerous."

With that Kagome, Inuyasha, and even Miroku jumped down the well and arrive in the modern day.

With that Miroku saw that the dark aura was a death curse when the cloud was sucked back inside the well and the magic of the well stopped. Inuyasha ranted, "How the hell we going to get back to the past now to stop Naraku!" Kagome then said calmly, "we will just have to find another way Inuyasha"

In Readington Kero felt a strong dark magic come and then quickly pass and said, "Sakura I need you and Li to investigate something." "But Kero why don't you check it out?" "Well as the Cardcaptor it's your job while mine is to help you when need it but if you really want some help call Yue. This magic seems to be more in his jurisdiction anyway." With that Li and Sakura got Julian to meet them in the park as Yue. Madison decided to come along and brought her entire tailoring truck just in case she gets the chance to make a few more costumes. "Force know my plight release the light!" With that light pointed into the deeper part of Tokyo and into the Hikurashi Shrine and into Kagome's room.

**Lol finally get a chance to write my next story hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm soooooo sorry that I have not written so long lets just say life at college and my first face-to-face boyfriend sort of distracts me. Also gotten obsessed with Danny Phantom fan fictions.**

**Sadly I do not own CardCaptors or Inuyasha.**

Magic of past and present meet

-Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome trying to get past Inuyasha with her backpack. "Inuyasha I have to go to school! I have been gone for a while now and since the well is broken I think I should show up at least one day before I might disappear for good if the well stays closed even if we get to the other side!"

"Why bother then with school! Feh! We need to get back to defeat that bastard!"

Miroku then walks up behind Inuyasha and sighs while saying, "Inuyasha sit and calm down, and we can take this time to figure out a plan while Kagome is in school."

"Feh, fine but the wench better hurry right back." With that Inuyasha sat down on the floor near the Television. Kagome went running out of the house to hear, "Force know my plight, release the light!" All of a sudden a light struck her and she felt a spark of magic strong but kind. Through the blur if the lights a boy wearing a traditional robe jumped from the corner while a girl in a modern twist of the miko wardrobe run next to him holding a staff with a star. Her outfit reached to only her knees with slippers that resemble the ones the boy wears. The final straw is when she spots a girl with a camera recording everything.

"Anyone care to explain what's going on! You guys are going to make me late for school." Kagome then starts to walk past the boy when he blocks Kagome's path and says, "We are here to find the source of the dark magic we felt yesterday. Don't bother lying my lasin board knows all and it says you have a connection to that darkness we felt." "Li, I don't think she is a bad person. Hi, my name is Sakura Avalon and he is Li Syaoran and over there is my best friend Madison Taylor. Do you know anything of what Kero felt last night? It came and gone so fast we could not register it."

"Kero? Oh well about the dark magic you felt it is something I cannot get ones as so young as you guys to worry about it. Its something we have to deal with." Second it left he mouth she knew she messed up. She tried to think of a way to get around what she said until the girl called Madison say, "We? Is there someone else that is with you in this can we talk about this?" Kagome hung her head and said, "Let me get them." She walked to the door and said, "Miroku? Inuyasha? Can you come out seems a few kids found out about that death curse that was on the well, well not quite they know about the dark aura that was around it apparently for a few seconds tops. Maybe if they can find this out they might be able to help us." After a few sits and some talking and yelling the three came out the door and Kagome talked in a brighter tone, "Well since you introduced me to your three person team, it only seems fit. Li, Sakura, and Madison the grouch to my right is Inuyasha and the man to my left is Miroku and I am Kagome Higurashi. Well about the darkness, that was actually a curse meant to kill Inuyasha and I. If we not for Miroku we might not be talking to you today. And…"

"WHAT? WHO WOULD BE TRYING TO KILL YOU? Who would know so much about curses around here to be able to get a curse to reach through the safety of a shrine and attack you?" Sakura and Li mostly shouted.

Li then noticed how nervous Kagome was and how she seemed to be whispering to her two companions. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and Miroku, "I think we should trust them it does not seem like they will just let this go and they might be able to help us." "Kagome I believe that is a wise idea, but would they really believe that Inuyasha and I are from the past and that you traveled to and from time periods through an old well in your yard?" "Good point but it is still a hopeful chance of getting help." "What the hell you talking about wench we do not need any little brats help taking down that bastard!" "Inuyasha there are kids here so don't talk so rudely near them!"

Li then started to twitch and then said, "Hey! You know we can here what some of it your saying and we so called brats can do a lot so why don't you guys start talking!" With that something in Inuyasha snapped. He stormed over to Li and hit him upside the head and shouted, "What the fuck can you do to help us! We been fighting that bastard for a long time and I doubt a few brats can do much better!" "Inuyasha… Sit Boy!" With that the beads of subjugation glowed and Inuyasha went crashing down. Kagome slowly walks over to Li and says, "I'm sorry Li, Inuyasha has a temper and seems Miroku and I seem to agree its best to tell you three. The person that tried to kill us is a man named Naraku. The thing is that he does not live in this present day. He lives in the feudal era. The same goes with Miroku and Inuyasha. Lets go in and then I'll tell you from the beginning our story." With that they all walked back into the Higurashi home while Miroku dragged Inuyasha. They all sat around the table and Kagome took in a big breath and started, "Well I was heading to school on my 15th birthday and went near the well to find our cat to be dragged in the well by…." After a few minutes and some tears later Madison turned off her camera and started to whisper to Sakura. "Sakura, Kagome sort of reminds me of you. You were dragged into the CardCaptors life because of Kero, and she the miko life by Inuyasha and this Naraku guy. I think we should help her." "Sakura with tears in her eyes nodded her head in agreement and pumped her hand into a fist and up a little and said, "Madison your right maybe Kero and Yue can help too. Li? What do you think?" "Sure besides this can help us train and get us to be part of actual history." "Alright we better start planning then, right Kagome?" "Yah but first what we going to do about the fact our way back is closed?"

After a few hours of planning and thinking Sakura yelled, "I completely forgot the return card!" Kagome looked confused and said, "Return card? What is that?" Li, Sakura, and Madison shyly looked at her and Sakura said, "I guess I better explain too about our magic. We are CardCaptors we had to recapture cards because I accidently released them…." After a few minutes and laughter from Inuyasha about the change card Kagome said, "Wow Sakura seems you gotten pretty good at the CardCaptors job and the Return card seems strong you sure it can send all of us back to the feudal era?"

Sakura smiled about the complement and said yah probably with this many magic users we should plenty of energy and the help from the sacred tree should help. I might be able to also get a branch from the Sakura tree we used last time to get some more energy. Just we might not be able to get back until we fix your well so we use the sacred tree and we'll to get back with the card and the well for you."

Miroku then calmly stood up and said, "Well we seem to have a plan how about we meet after school tomorrow since it seems school is important for you guys and Kagome. How about at your school Sakura so we can go and get everyone and supplies since we know Inuyasha will need his ramen." With that they all said goodbye and Li, Sakura, and Madison went home. Kagome looked at them and smiled at such young and brave kids then her eyes widened and she yelled, "I completely forgot to go to school today!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I made you guys wait so long for the last chapter I thought I should post another since it is spring break. Oh and was wondering if anyone was willing to look over my story before I post since I'm not that great and my dad being my editor does not know much about CardCaptors and Inuyasha.**

**I also do not own Cardcaptors or Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3: The Trip

After a long day of school the newest gang met up and headed for shopping. First Miroku sold one of his feudal era coins and got plenty for the supplies , since Kagome flat out refused to let Madison pay for everything. First off was Inuyasha's ramen since he would not shut up about it. After buying 6 cases of 20, luckily ramen was on sale, they were off to get medical supplies. Since they were prepared for a long and hard battle they decided to get 2 cases of gaze that Madison bought since more likely Sakura and Li would need them more. The group even, at this point, was glad that they took Madison's van. Next was instant food. When they went to the super center they got the anti-poison tablets and shots, antiseptic, sleeping bags, and tents. When they looked around for anything else they needed Kagome saw something she thought was perfect. Two sets of daggers. She thought since Madison was not a real fighter Naraku might aim after her almost as bad and he does her. It might do both of them good to have a close combat protection. So she bought them with her own allowance. After buying everything else that was needed and wanted, everyone met up in the van and drove to Li's house to get what he packed, followed by Sakura's house to pick up the stuff she packed, the branch she got on the way home yesterday, and Kero and Yue.

The last stop before the Higurashi shrine was the Taylor residence. When Madison took them to her room, she gave Kagome and Sakura new battle costumes. Kagome looked confused and asked, "Why did you make these?" Sakura laughed and said, "Madison has always done this. I had a similar reaction when she shoved me into the van full of these." "Ok you two go and get changed and Kagome I bet you'll like it." When Madison said that she gave Kagome a knowing wink. Sakura and Kagome both went into the bathroom and got changed. Sakura was the first one out. She was wearing a similar outfit to yesterday, but this had a hidden pocket and the skirt covered some shorts and was long enough to cover the knees. Under the modernized Miko costume was some armor covering the chest, abdomen, shoulders, and wrists. Li's eyes widened, blushed, and said, "Wow Sakura you look great." After Sakura said her thanks, Kagome shyly walked out. She was wearing a red outfit that was an exact replica of Inuyasha's but meant for a girl. Inside was a pocket the perfect size for the Sacred Jewel it was lineds with a charm to block the aura of the Jewel (the Charm was created by the teacher Ms. McKenzie) within the sleeves were hidden compartments perfect size for her daggers. Similarly to Sakura's she had armor underneath and slippers similar to Li and Sakura. Kagome then looked around and locked eyes with Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha? What do you think?" With a blush on his face, Inuyasha turned around and said, "Feh I guess the wench looks ok." Kagome looked at that moment like she was going to kill him. Miroku then said, "Maybe we should give them some space. You guys would not like to see what is about to happen." Second the door closed behind them they heard about 20 sits in a row along with a crash alerting them that the floor just gave way. Miroku sighed and said, "let me apologize for them, Inuyasha acts like that to hide that he is a big softie especially about Kagome, and always upsets Ka…." His sentence was stopped by a lady in a black suit who looked exactly like Sango. Miroku's hand twitched and next thing anyone knew his hand was on her backside. Poor Miroku only had a half a second before he was Judo thrown into a wall and held up by his robes. After the shock went by Madison started to giggle and said, "Akane, sorry about that. This is one of my newer friends and I'm guessing you just reminded him of someone I'm guessing or he is a natural pervert. May you release him?" Akane then released him but not before she glared at him and walked off. After that they met up with Kagome and Inuyasha on the first floor they all got into the van that Yue and Kero were waiting in. When they finally got to the Higurashi shrine, while Kagome got her bag, Kero instructed the rest on how to set everything up. When they finished up they noticed that their supplies that they were planning to take all around was completely filling a van that Sakura started to think. Kagome took one step outside when she heard Sakura shout, "The Little!" Kagome went to her and asked what she meant. It was then Sakura told her of her idea of shrinking everything so it is small enough but to keep things we might need right away big. Everyone thought that was a great idea, even Inuyasha seemed that in his own away acknowledged she had a good idea. Kagome then quickly grabbed the daggers and gave two to Madison and put two in her hidden compartments. Kagome then said with a nervous smile, "Its best to be safe." What surprised some was Madison then stuck them in hidden knife straps under her skirt. She then explained that she made them so if she ever got a weapon she could hide it. Sakura then with the same look she had on the time episode on the explanation of the costume and said, "Madison you really surprise me." Her only reply was her laugh.

After they took out what they would need at moment notice, Sakura grabbed her key and said her chant, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!" After the swirl of magic, Sakura was holding her staff. "The Little, shrink our supplies!" The little yellow dot of a girl then jumped all over touching everything to be shrunk. When they were done it was able to fit everything to Kagome's bag. They then decided to still keep the other bags just in case they needed to get more supplies that need to be in constant reach without The Big card.

Now came the hard part. They all went around the diagram Kero had them make. Kagome had her arrow position, Miroku placing a sutra and holding his staff in his position, Sakura had the Return card ready with Li holding her from behind so she can directly use his magic too, and finally Inuyasha, Kero, and Yue had their hands on the tree so they can add their energy too. Sakura then shouted, "Return card! Send us back to the past to the Feudal era!" Next thing they knew was they were waking up under the starry sky near the Sacred tree. After a few cheers of victory from Kagome, Sakura, and Madison, Inuyasha and Miroku practically dragged them to Kaede hut. Second they were just outside the hut there was a shout, "Kagome!" A orange fluff then tackled Kagome to the ground with a huge hug. After Kagome regained some air in her lungs, she saw the confused looks from the kids. "I guess I better introduce you three to this little guy. Madison, Li, Sakura this is Shippo. He is a Kitsune." Before she could even blink Madison and Sakura were hugging him like crazy and saying how adorable he was. Shippo then quickly got out and climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and said, "Kagome, I was so scared you were gone. After you guys jumped a dark smoke came flying out of the well and towards East." With that Kagome gave him a caring hug and said, "Inuyasha and I are fine all thanks to Miroku. We also were able to get back thanks to these brave three." With that Shippo gave a huge smile and started to run back into the hut saying, "Hurry up Kaede just made stew!" At that they smiled while Inuyasha glared and walked into the hut.

**Lol I feel like Im not giving these guys justice on their characters, but I had to put Miroku's perv moment in here. Also always thought if Sango was reincarnated to the modern era she would defiantly be one of those girls that would match perfectly with Madison's bodyguards. SO what you guys think of me having Yue being in Julian's form and in traditional clothing unless in battle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well since it is still spring break I'm going to post another chapter. Sadly again I do no own Inuyasha or CardCaptors.**

Chapter 4 The Journey and strategy

When they got into the hut, Sango and Kaede happily smiled and welcomed them home. Sango then realized Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were not alone. "Kagome? Who are they?" Kaede then asked, "Ye child, are they friends from the other side of the well?" Kagome then happily said, "Not really. We met them because of the death curse Naraku had for us. They sensed it and long story short; they are here to help us. Without them we would not be back since the well is closed. Oh I almost forgot! Let me introduce you guys. Sango and Kaede, these new faces are Sakura Avalon, Li Syaoran, Madison Taylor, Kero, and Yue." After a few hello's it was time to get some shuteye.

The next morning everyone got ready, and took off the same direction as the curse went. It was like any walking trip until a mob of about 30 demons went after them. Kero transformed into his true form and Sakura released her wand. The young team went into a form of a formation with Madison in the bushes. The inutachi were in their formation. Every other attack clashed with the other group's attack. Even with that it did not take long for all the demons to be dead and the teams to be tired. "Awww. That was harder than capture of the Clow cards." "Indeed, maybe we should figure out a strategy that can combine our teams so some of our attacks will not be wasted." With that sentence Kero said, "Yah Yue, many of your crystals were crashing into Inuyasha's own crystal technique and my fire the same with his wind scar." Miroku then commented, "True, figuring out that would be wise, but Naraku usually has constant eyes on us and most likely use our strategy against us. Unless we can make an shield that protects us it would hurt us more than help."

After much thinking Sakura and Kagome seemed to have the same idea of combining the shield card and the illusion card. After that was deemed a good plan, Sakura shouted, "Shield! Create a barrier preventing anyone from coming 100 yards from us. Illusion! Make anyone that looks at the shield to only see us enjoying a lunch." Within seconds it was done. "So any ideas?" asked Kagome. Yue was first to comment with, "I believe it would be wise to figure out two strategies one for regular fights and on slightly different against Naraku since he is prone to spying."

That was responded with people agreeing. Sakura then said, "I believe during regular battle I should just use the clow cards to fight and when we go against Naraku, I use sword, shield, fly, and dash. Since you said that Naraku and that one white haired kid have barriers. We could confuse them with me going after Naraku's shield, since he would be focusing on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha can go after the other barrier." Everyone agreed except Inuyasha, "Why should you go and take down that bastard's shield." "Inuyasha! It's a perfectly good plan Naraku knows how much you hate him so that is why its perfect." Kagome then ended it with a glare that sent Inuyasha sulking. After everyone putting the two cents in the plan included Yue the whole time attacking demons from the sky. Inuyasha would be in front, with Sango and Miroku on his right and Sakura and Li on his left. Kagome would be behind Inuyasha. Kero would be attacking wherever needed. Finally Madison would be in the back with Shippo and Kirara. Yet when they go against Naraku Sakura, would be fighting in the sky and Kero would be by her side for protection. After the barriers are gone, Inuyasha would mainly go after Naraku with Kagome and extra boost from the power card. Everyone else would make sure that no demons or sneak attacks would happen.

With the plan figured out, it was time to follow the illusion and eat their meal. Since they passed a river not long ago they decided on fish. When they got to the river the younger ones commented how they did not have their fishing rods. While the Inutachi were preparing their makeshift rods when Sakura had an idea how she can catch a lot of fish at once. "Everyone I have an idea. I'll use the water card to capture all the fish at once. Everyone looked shock and some a tad skeptical but they smiled and backed away so she will have room and if it failed they would not get wet. She then with a nervous and focused look, said while summoning water, "Water! Catch as many fish that you can!" From the card flowed out dark blue water second Water entered the river fish were floating up. After the Water card was gone, the team had 11 fish for them to eat. Everyone gutted and slid a stick through it. Sakura prepared the ones for Yue and Kero, while Kagome prepared the ones for Shippo and Kirara. Shippo, happy to have a few kids in the group too, decided to prepare the fire. Instead of the original way he focused his energy and launched a huge piece of foxfire. Second Madison walked behind him said; "Shippo that was incredible, you looked so adorable," his eyes widened and his face went purely red. The greatest impact was to the fire. The flame became big and to Shippo's embarrassment pink. When everyone started to eat she noticed that Yue was not eating. "Yue? Is the fish ok?" Kero piped in and said, "Na he just thinks he it too good to eat." A slight scowl adorned Yue's face and he said, "I do not require food in this form." Sango then said, "You with that look resemble Inuyasha's brother. Wait? You said this form. May we see it?" He sighed and let his wings cover him and when they opened they revealed Julian. What surprised them was that Julian was wearing traditional Japanese robes. He then opened his eyes and said, "Hey guys, Yue explained everything to me before he met up with you guys. I guess I was lucky he gave me time so I would not look too out of place." With that Sakura handed Julian the fish with a hint of a blush. Li all he did after that was scowl while munching on his fish.

The meal was over and then they realized that the day was over also. They had spent most of the day. They unshrunk the sleeping bags, sleeping clothes, cleaning supplies, and tents for the CardCaptors. Kagome then with her supplies said, "Hey Sango, Sakura, Madison, and Shippo! How about we all take a bath in the springs we saw on the way back from the river." She was surprised by Madison's sudden yell of not Shippo. Kagome then realized that even though they have done it for a while Shippo might seem around Sakura and Madison's age." She also did not miss the blush that was on Madison and Shippo's face at the comment.

At the springs the girls were unwinding and doing a girls pastime, talking about relationships. The first one to talk was Madison. "Sango you look just like one of my bodyguards, no wonder Miroku started to twitch. Does he also grab you? He did so to Akane. She seemed so mad that she flipped him and pinned him onto the wall by the front of his robes. It shocked me since she is one of the nicest one of my guards." With that comment Kagome and Sango started to laugh. Kagome said, "Yah he had a wondering had he did that to me once and I even told Inuyasha he could kill him." "It seemed I became his favorite though since every time he can even in battle he gropes me. It usually ends up with the Hiraikotsu embedded in his head, but mostly with a red handprint on his cheek." "I bet Akane is Sango's reincarnation. She sounds just like her, looks, violence, and she seemed to have had an instinct about his hand," said Kagome. At the end of that the girls all broke out laughing.

**I'll be slowly continuing this story now but I will probably start also my DP and CL crossover. It all depends on if I can figure how I can Phantom team of 3 to France.**


End file.
